Back Again
by Paine Falis
Summary: Everyone Ari traveled with on his last adventure have all come back claiming a force was calling to them. Ari felt it as well. A new threat has arised, and yet again, they must stop it before it destroys them all. A long and life threatning fight awaits..


Sadly I do Not Own Okage:Shadow King...

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Ari tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind going on and on unable to stop. Ari silently cursed to himself. This was the 3rd day in a row that he had been like this! But he was afraid that if he told anyone, his family might worry about his health, and call the doctor, and possibly wast the little money they had. About 2 weeks ago, his father had been on his way to work, and without any warning was viciously attacked by a ghost, seriously injuring him. Ari's family had the doctor take a look, only to be informed that he would be bed ridden for 3-4 months.

His work didn't have insurance for anyone, so even if he was the manager, there was nothing they could do. His doctor bills were expensive as was his pain medication. Money for Ari's family was becoming scarce. Every day Ari and his mom go out into Tenel looking for donations from their neighbors and hopefully they mind find a job, but as luck would have it, no jobs were open for hiring, but their friends helped in every way they could loaning them money when they truly needed it. Annie was beginning to help out around the house more then usual.

Sighing, Ari decided to get up and take a walk outside. He wasn't afraid to be attacked by a ghost. He knew that he had faced worse foes then a measely little ghost. He slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by a dark shadow with large yellow eyes staring back into his green ones.

Fright and panic filled him,"AHHHH!!!" but instead of getting out of bed to face the creature, he clumsily fell out of bed hitting his head on his dresser. Luckily his scream didn't wake the family up, seeing as how they were all exhausted, he wouldn't be surprised if an explosion didn't wake them. He heard laughing and got up and saw Stan laughing his head off.

Ari stood up angriliy,"Stan! What is your problem scaring me half to death?!"

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're making so much noise?! Whats the matter with you anyway? This is the 3rd day you've been like this, I figured that since you've been getting up every night, you might do it again tonight as well...So I decided to scare you...and it worked!" Stan said while falling back into his laughter.

Ari shook his head,"Well what ever...I'm going to take a walk."

Ari rubbed his head, and began to change back into his clothes, and headed outside. Stan decided to go along with him, only instead of following in his shadow, he'd go along in his demon form. Ari breathed in the fresh cool air, and began to head towards the circus grounds.

Stan scoffed,"Slave, why are you heading towards this flea bitten place?"

Ari shrugged and put his hands behind his head,"A few days ago, I heard some people talking inside here. I knew it wasn't the carnies since, they left about 2 months ago. So I wanted to check it out."

"So your still looking for fun and adventure huh?"

"It just brings back memories of when we all journeyed together."

Marlen had left Ari for reasons unknown, she said to him that she thought she loved him, and wanted to be by his side forever. But as time went on, both of them were slowly getting tired of each other. Julia kept trying to fight Marlen for stealing 'her man' and Marlen just kept insulting her. Eventually Ari, began to realize that Marlen wasn't the one for him. He loved her, but she was still as stubborn as she ever was. She still ordered him around, forcing him to clean her shoes and make her tea. His mother loved Marlen, as did Annie. But he wasn't going to stay with her because they told him to. After his adventure he had outgrown his shy weakness, and became stronger and gained a confidence in himself.

Marlen eventually left saying she wanted to live with her father Belioune, and set off to find him. Ari told her that he would take her to Madril just in case ghosts decided to attack, but she shunned him off and said goodbye. Ari just watched her walk away, and sighed. He didn't go into depression, or cry at his loss for her. He never knew if she made it to Tenel or further, but he knew that she was safe. Ari just lived his life as he always did. Julia began to make passes at him again, but he never paid attention to her. She began to give up, but she swore she'd win him over one day.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the circus grounds.

Stan crossed his arms,"Why do they never take down these tents?"

Ari shrugged,"I dunno..."

"What DO you know slave?"

Ari smirked,"I know how to read."

Stan laughed,"I've lived for centuries! I've mastered ALL languages, including how to read!"

Ari pointed to a sign,"Alright, then read to me what that sign says.."

Stan squinted and leaned forward,"W...W...When...Its to dark. I need light to read that."

Ari laughed,"Sure sure..." and walked into the tent.

It was dark, pitch black. Ari couldn't see a thing and began to wave his hands in front of him. Apparently, Stan walked ahead of Ari, and accidentily walked into Ari's waving hands, causing a pretty loud slap to echo inside the empty tent.

"SLAVE! HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR MASTER!!!" Stan screamed fully enraged.

Ari began to laugh,"I'm sorry." but he couldn't hold in his laughter and began to laugh harder this time.

"Its not funny slave!"

Ari didn't answer, he just kept laughing remembering the loud echo, and seeing Stans expression since his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Stan began to remember when all the villagers laughed at him, thinking Ari did a magic trick which was a comedic event. It caused Stan to feel mentally exaushted, and he felt that feeling coming back.

Ari coughed from laughing, and stood up,"I'm sorry for laughing Stan. That was just so funny." he began to walk again, only this time keeping his hands by his side.

Stan ignored him, angry and annoyed. Ari sighed,"I guess theres no one in here."

They were about to leave when a figure stood in the doorway.

"Who is there?" a female voice asked.

Ari recognized the voice,"Rosalyn?"

"Ari?"

They hugged, glad to see each other since it was a long time. Ever since their goodbyes at the river, no one came to visit him. Ari was hurt in a way thinking no one cared, until one day Stan appeared to 'torment' him again.

"Rosalyn, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd come and visit you tomorrow. I figured everyone would be asleep so I was going to camp out in this tent till morning came, then I'd go see you."

They were talking for a while until Stan appeared out of Ari's shadow,"What?! The fat legged warrior cow has returned?! What a nuisance!"

"Nice to see you too, you mentally challenged, self proclaimed Evil King."

They were about to agrue when another voice interupted,"Brother! Its you! Long time no see!"

A large horned person stood outside, making Ari and Rosalyn to walk out. It was Big Bull. "Its been so long brother! How you doing sis? I've been ok as you see."

They smiled sincerly, at their still slow friend. Big Bull began to do some poses, and yet again 2 more voices interupted," I have already told you, I am not your bubbly-poo!"

"Of course you are! You are Lindas and no one elses!"

"Let go...Ari! How good it is to see you once more."

Epros and Linda gave their greetings and they began to talk, when a scream echoed from the road to Madril. They ran towards the scream only to find Kisling, screaming over a perfect specimen of ghost. The ghost was trying to back away but Kisling just kept following it, asking questions, trying to poke at it. The ghost began to vanish, and Kisling tried to grab onto it, only grabbing air. He sighed, and turned around to see a stunned party standing behind him.

"Hero Rosalyn! Ari and everyone else. How long its been since we've all traveled together. I wanted to come back to give you all some of my new research, its about fungus and how certain ones attract ghosts. I was just looking at this fungus when this ghost appeared, it fit my research perfectly, so I screamed, but I guess my scream frightened it away. I'm so lucky it didn't attack. In my other book, ghosts always attack if a person screams or seems frightened by it. And -"

"Yes, Professor Kisling...Its nice to see you again as well..." Rosalyn interupted, knowing he would be going on and on, if no one interupted.

"What are you all doing so close to Tenel anyway?"

"Well I felt something calling to me in Tenel. I had to come and see what it was." Rosalyn explained.

"Yes I too felt the same thing." Epros said.

Everyone nodded their heads, saying they felt the same calling. Ari shrugged,"I felt something calling me to the Circus grounds, so I decided to check it out tonight."

"Argh! Who cares what happened, and who felt what! Its late and I want to sleep dammit!!!" Stan yelled.

"Hey Stan...How did you get that red mark on your face?"

"If you must know the Slave here, hit me...Now lets go home slave. I'm tired, and I have to figure out a way to punish you for hitting me!"

Rosalyn shook her head, and they all followed Ari back to his house. He gave them some of the spare rooms, since he had a large house. Ari changed again, and then fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow...

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

A/N: Belioune IS Marlens father, he just took the form of a butler to always keep his eyes on her. He said he was her father at the end of the game. Just so I don't get yelled at saying he wasn't the father to Marlen


End file.
